Gomenasai
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: Short story of ginny, hermione, and ron and there moments of harrys funeral and lily potters birth


**t.A.T.u**

"Gomen nasai" (I'm Sorry) 

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind  
A precious pearl _

Ginny walked slowly up the stairs towards the great hall. Her shoes clicked silently as she walked as her black dress blew softy. She wiped the tears from her face as she walked through the doors. She remembered the first time she saw him, his untidy black hair, and his bright green eyes. That day she decided that she wanted to be with him forever. She knew he'd never be hers, but she kept on trying. She remembered that day she woke up and he was there. Her saviour had come for her in the darkest Chamber. Her was her hero; he saved her. He was everything. She watched him grow year after year. He was a man at the age of one, and at the age of seventeen he was a hero. He was her pearl, her saviour, her best friend, and her love. Ginny took in a deep breath and walked forward into the ceremony.

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't 'cause I  
Wasn't allowed  
_

Ron sat there staring at the front of the hall. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was gone and he couldn't bring him back. He couldn't bring him back for his sister, his girlfriend, or himself. How could this of happened? Why didn't he do anything? He couldn't do anything. He remembered the barrier that Voldemort put up. No one could get through and how we tried. He shook his head and looked at the two women sitting beside him. His lovely girlfriend, crying her eyes out clinging to his right, and his precious sister crying, was clinging to his left. He just stared at the two; he was there barrier now. He couldn't let himself break; he had to be strong for them.

_  
Gomenasai  
For everything _

Ginny watched as they brought in the green casket. She felt her own breath catching up with her. She just stared at it. She felt her heart breaking as she watched everyone at the ceremony stand up as the casket went by him or her. She felt Ron pulling her to her feet as the casket came by. As it past she stared at the beautiful design of the Griffin, Gryffindor on top of the casket. She felt so guilty. That should be her, She was so sorry. She wasn't there to protect him. She wasn't there to say good-bye to him. She wasn't there to tell him she loved him and that everything would be fine. She was so sorry. Sorry he didn't know he was going to have a daughter. She was sorry for everything. He'd never get to have the life he wanted.

_  
Gomenasai  
I know I let you down _

Ron watched his sisters' reaction. He was surprised she just didn't run up and open the casket and start screaming at him. He smiled to himself as he saw the Gryffindor design on his casket. He felt too bad, so guilty like that should be him. He knew that if it was him, Hermione would be in the state Ginny was in, but that didn't matter. Harry meant more to all of them, than anyone else. He was couldn't forgive himself. He let him down. He didn't help him. He didn't even help himself. He wished everything were different; he was so sorry. He was his best friend he should have done something. Something so he'd be here with Ginny.

_  
Gomenasai 'til the end  
I never needed a friend like I do now _

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as she watched the casket go by her. She remembered to day they became friends. The giant troll was after her and they, Harry, and Ron came for her. She was never so happy in her life. Because of Harry, she had friends; she was liked, and loved. Because of Harry, she was with Ron. Harry did everything for her. She might have been a bookworm, but he made her proud of it. She never liked being smart as she did with Harry around. She laughed to herself as she remembered the day Harry came running to her and hugged her, telling her he was Head Boy. Of course she was Head Girl, but with Harry there it made it so much better. To see him smile, laugh, and be happy was everything to her. And now he'd never smile, or laugh again. He'd never see Ginny, Ron, and her happy again. He'd never see his baby girl and she was so sorry for that. She'd be sorry till the end of her life. She'd never forgive herself. She should have broken the barrier; she was smart. Why couldn't she think of anything? She'd never forgive herself till she saw him again. She'd be sorry till the end, till she saw him again.

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
_

Ginny watched Dumbledore give his speech. Then she watched Hermione walked up there. She held her head high as she spoke. She kept her head up even though tears were pouring down her face, and she was shaking to death. Ginny smiled as Hermione talked about how Harry's daughter would be. Just like him. She'd probably have his bright eyes and Ginny's red hair. She'd look like Lily Potter. She'd be so special, so delicate. She'd be a precious pearl. She'd be all what we need. Another Harry, in a delicate, porcelain body. She'd be special and she'd have the bravest, courage's, loyal, honest, sincere, and loving father in the world. Her father would be her hero, her savoir because if it weren't for him, she'd never get to see the light of the sun and the darkness of the moon. Ginny then watched Hermione walked away from the podium. Hermione smiled at her as she walked by and sat down beside Ron.

_  
When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
_

Ron watched the casket fall in the ground. He watched many wizards and witches place flowers, thank you notes, everything on his casket. Ron wished so much he could call Harry right now, see him turn and look at him. He wished he could ask him what he was supposed to do now? How was he supposed to keep living on? How was he going to survive without him? Who would he ask for help? Who would he ask for advice? Who would be his best man? Who would be the godfather to his children? Who would he ask just to be there?

_  
Gomenasai  
For everything _

Ginny walked slowly forward and stood there. She looked up at the sky and said to herself. I'm sorry for everything Harry. I love you. I'll love you forever. Your daughter will know everything about you; she'll be like you Harry. I promise. Then she dropped her roses down the hole to Harry's casket.

_  
Gomenasai  
I know I let you down _

Ron walked up beside Ginny and took her hand. Then he looked at the ground. I'm sorry I let you down Harry. I tried my best. I promise to take care of Ginny, and your daughter for you. I promise you. Then he dropped Harry's firebolt down into the hole.

_  
Gomenasai 'til the end  
I never needed a friend like I do now  
_

Hermione watched Ron and Ginny for a moment then she too walked forward. She felt Ron grab her hand. She gave him a small smile and looked down at Harry's casket. I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself. I'll never be sorry enough. I wasn't smart enough. The smartest witch is a failure, and my failure is you. I'm sorry. I'll teach your precious pearl everything I know. She'll be the most cunning witch around. She will never make the mistake I did. She'll know what to do all the time. I promise. Then Hermione looked down at her diary, the diary Harry gave. In it held everything about them, every spell they know. She raised her hand and let it fall, just as the rain fell on them.

_  
What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
_

Ginny danced around her room with her little girl in her hands. She stared down at the beautiful Lily Jane Potter. Ginny smiled as her daughter looked up at her; her bright green eye shinning. Ginny could swear she could see Harry through those eyes. Ginny laughed and kept dancing around, just like her and Harry used to do.

"I have something to tell you my Lily. Your daddy loves you so much. He's watching us all the time and protecting us. I know he was so happy so see you come into this world. Your daddy died for us. He did for everyone in this world both muggle and magic. Your daddy's a hero, he's a saviour, but most of all he's your daddy."

_  
Gomenasai  
For everything  
Gomenasai  
Gomenasai _

Hermione sat in the nursery reading to little Lily. She was so happy that the girl was healthy. She looked over at Ginny sleeping silently in her bed. Hermione smiled down at the little girl. She was the perfect image of Lily Potter, her grandmother.

"You know Lily. You look lie your grandmother. She was a beautiful woman. I wish you could have met her, I wish we all could have. But you know what, one-day we all will. I know your daddy's really happy right now. You see he's with the three people he wanted to share his life with. He's with grandma Lily, and grandpa James and your dear old uncle Sirius. I'm going to teach you everything there is in this world. Every spell, curse, jinx, and hex. I'll be like your library. I'll make sure that if you're ever in a bad situation you can get out."

_  
Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now _

"Let me guess your auntie already talked to you didn't she? We'll I'm your uncle Ron. You'll be like your father so much. Always getting in trouble I can see it now. When you're old enough I'll give you your fathers cloak and map. But let me tell you a story…."

_  
Gomenasai  
I let you down  
Gomenasai _

There once was a young boy who at the age of eleven learned he was a wizard. That young boy's name was Harry James Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter. He lived with his disgusting relatives the Dursleys. They were horrible to him, but luckily a giant named Hagrid came and rescued him. He brought this young boy to a new world, a world of magic. Here this boy named Harry met two people who would be his friends forever, Ron Wealsey, and Hermione Granger. They were always together; they were the trio.

Through giant trolls, three headed dogs, stones, spiders, snakes, chambers, werewolves, dementors, dragons, mermaids, mazes, prophecies, deaths, unspeakables, half-blood princes, and horcruxes they stuck together. Harry was always putting others before him. He met so many people along the way. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Dumbledore. But most of all he met the woman of his dreams Ginny Weasley. He loved her so much, and he would do anything for her even die for her.

Over the years he was at Hogwarts, he fought for a world where we all could live in peace. He fought against a man who killed his parents, Voldemort. He fought so hard and saved so many. But he didn't save the one person everyone wanted. You see this story has a very sad ending. Harry James Potter fought and fought and he won just like most fairy tales go. But this fairy tale had a different ending. Through the fighting he was hit with a spell that killed him through the inside and in those last few seconds of his life. He took a chance and he stabbed the evil Voldemort. Everyone ran towards him. They tried so hard to help him but they couldn't do anything. His screams were heard all over the ground of Hogwarts and then has he taken one last look at his beloved friends and girlfriend he said goodbye. And with that goodbye a flash a green light erupted him and Voldemort. Leaving poor Harry lying there motionless and Voldemort gone.

It was a sad ending to a horrible story, but then a young girl was born. Her name was Lily Potter; she looked like her father and mother. She had her father's brilliant green eyes, and her mother's fiery hair. She made a happy ending to a horrible story. And as she lives, Harry Potter will live with and through her with all of his friends until they day they are all together up in the skies. A family dancing, laughing, and crying together as family do. It was truly a happy ending to a sad story; fairy tales come true. Well at least this happy fairy tale did.

_  
Gomenasai  
Gomenasai 'til the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now _


End file.
